1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system including methods and devices for the surgical implantation of deformable intraocular lenses into the eye.
2. Prior Art
Intraocular lenses have gained wide acceptance in replacement of human crystalline lenses after a variety of cataract removal procedures. The human crystalline lens is generally recognized to be a transparent structure having a thickness of about five (5) millimeters and a diameter of about nine (9) millimeters. The lens is suspended behind the iris by zonula fibers which connect the lens to the ciliary body. A lens capsule surrounds the lens, the front portion of the capsule being commonly known as the anterior capsule and the back portion commonly known as the posterior capsule.
Numerous procedures for the removal of cataracts have been developed in which the lens is removed from the eye and replaced by an artificial lens implant. The extraction procedure may generally be categorized as intracapsular (in which the lens is removed together with the lens capsule) and extracapsular (in which the anterior capsule is removed with the lens, and the posterior capsule is left intact).
Since Ridley implanted the first artificial lens in about 1949, the problems associated with cataract extraction and lens implantation have received a great deal of attention from ophthalmic surgeons. Various types of artificial lenses have been proposed, and appropriate surgical procedures have been developed which strive to reduce patient discomfort and to reduce postoperative complications. Reference is made in this connection to Pseudophakos by N. Jaffe et al.; "History of Intraocular Implants" by D. P. Choyce (Annals of Ophthalmology, October 1973); U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,887 issued to Anis on Feb. 24, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,743 issued to Kelman on Nov. 8, 1977; "Comparison of Flexible Posterior Chamber Implants", presented at the American Intraocular Implant Society Symposium Apr. 23, 1982, by Charles Berkert, M.D.; and "the Simcoe Posterior Lens" (Cilco, Inc. 1980); U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,998 issued to Mazzocco on Mar. 4, 1986, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 400,665 for "Improved Fixation System for Intraocular Lens Structures", filed Jul. 22, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,244 issued to Mazzocco on Oct. 27, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,373 issued to Mazzocco et al. on Dec. 29, 1987, which disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference.
Of particular interest in the context of the present invention is the development of surgical techniques requiring relatively small incisions in the ocular tissue for the removal of cataracts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,169 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,935. A number of skilled artisans have disclosed intraocular lens structures comprising an optical zone portion generally made of rigid materials such as glass or plastics suitable for optical use.
However, one of the principal disadvantages of the conventional rigid intraocular lens is that implantation of the lens requires large incisions in the ocular tissue. This type of surgical procedure leads to a relatively high complication rate, among other disadvantages. For instance, the serious dangers associated with implantation of a rigid lens structure include increased risk of infection, retinal detachment, and laceration of the ocular tissue, particularly with respect to the pupil.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need for surgical tools for implantation of deformable intraocular lens structures which afford the clinical advantages of using relatively small incision techniques, which provide a safer and more convenient surgical procedure. In particular, those skilled in the art of deformable intraocular lenses and methods and devices for implantation, have also recognized a significant need for surgical tools which do not require widening of the wound made in the ocular tissue during or after implantation, but will deform the intraocular lens to a predetermined cross section in a stressed state and which allow the ophthalmic surgeon to inspect the lens prior to implantation without manipulation in the eye. The present invention fulfills these needs.
The present invention was derived by improving the methods and devices in the above-identified patents, specifically the methods of U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,998 and the devices of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,244.